ALBA
by ZakuryMinashiro
Summary: Una breve historia sobre el final del camino para dos jóvenes soldados. Ambientada en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin. Nezumi y Sion. OneShot.


**Crossover**: NO. 6 y SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN

**Personajes**: Sion y Nezumi.

**Advertencia**: Muerte de personajes**, insinuaciones Yaoi** (chicoxchico) si no te gusta no lo leas, estás advertido.

**Declaimer**: sin fines de lucro, _**No. 6**_ y _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo lo hago por diversión.

**Resumen:**

Una breve historia sobre el final del camino para dos jóvenes soldados. Ambientada en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin. Nezumi y Sion. OneShot.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

_Por: ZakuryMinashiro_

* * *

-Oy…oye…oye Sion, es hora de levantarse.

-¿Nezumi?

-Ya casi es la hora.

Estaba a punto de amanecer y pronto sería su última batalla. Desde hace días fue evidente para los restantes del pequeño Grupo de Exploración. Pero aún así, ninguno estaba dispuesto a morir en vano, y su última ambición, la de todos, era llevar lo más cerca posible la bitácora que habían podido realizar a base de mucha sangre. La llevarían lo más próximo a la Muralla María, y esperaban que futuras expediciones la encontraran. La pequeña libreta negra contenía datos impensados que podrían cambiar el rumbo de la humanidad.

Acostado en el duro suelo de piedra el joven soldado se levantaba adolorido viendo como el resto de sus camaradas también comenzaba a despertar y sobre todo a Nezumi, quien ya estaba casi totalmente preparado para salir a campo traviesa.

Un vaho de humo se escapó de su labios agrietados y se sopló las manos ¿tenía miedo? Por supuesto que lo tenía, no quería morir. Pero sobre todo, no quería que la persona frente a él muriera.

Pero además, si moría, ya no podría ver de nuevo sus ojos grises que tanto le gustaban. Ya todos los integrantes, en los últimos días, habían explotado en llanto y desesperación, ahora ya sólo permanecía un ambiente silencioso y tenso.

-¿Estabas soñando?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué: si estabas soñando? Costó mucho despertarte.

-Eh…sí…sí lo hacia… -contentó recordando ese hecho.

-¿De que se trató esta vez?

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres saber, Nezumi? Creí que lo odiabas.

-Sí, sí, porque eran delirios de un idiota ¿no? Sé lo que dije. Pero supongo que ahora estoy de humor para escuchar uno de esos.

-Oh…bien, te diré.

Él también tenía miedo y estaba tratando de distraerse, siempre Nezumi le fue una persona imposible de leer, tan enigmático que jamás tuvo el tiempo suficiente de conocer, mucho menos ahora. O quizás, Nezumi trataba de calmarlo a él mismo, hacerlo hablar para que saliera al campo de batalla con una mentalidad más relajada.

-Yo vi… -comenzó a relatar su sueño a la vez que volvía a ajustarse su traje y su equipo 3D –. Edificios enormes y pulcros, rasgaban el cielo y parecían todos hecho de vidrio. Las calles eran muy simétricas, no vi dolor ni hambruna. También habían cosas muy extrañas, como un pequeño hombrecillo hecho de acero que podía hacer muchas cosas, emitía luces y hablaba muy raro…no puedo darle el nombre…y llevaba una pulsera blanca de donde salían imágenes, era raro y divertido…

-¿Ah? Eso se escucha muy raro, Sion.

-Mmh mmh, lo sé –reafirmó con la cabeza –, pero todo parecía tan real. Además llevábamos ropa muy extraña, pájaros enormes de acero volando sobre todos…oh, es cierto…te vi ahí también…

-¿Yo? ¿En ese sueño loco?

-Oye, Nezumi ¿Crees en el futuro?

-Sabes que no planeo demasiado a futuro. No se sabe lo que pasará.

-Si pero, me refería a "otra vida"…porque mi sueño, no parecía "otro mundo" parecía algo lejano pero seguro…

-¡Si claro, Majestad! –exclamó sarcástico –. Y unas cuantas noches atrás soñaste con carruajes y calles empedradas, con hombres de ojos dorados y piel gris ¿Qué más soñaste? ¡Oh sí! ¡Un hombre barrigón estrafalario con sombrero!

-Ya, Nezumi –intervino abochornado.

-Vamos, apresúrate con tu equipo, ya todos están terminando.

-Sí…

Afuera se desataría el infierno, era inútil quedarse más tiempo ahí porque ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los Titanes los encontraran. Pero salir también era un suicidio. Apenas los diez soldados presentes ahí, sobrevivieron gracias a ser los mejores de su graduación.

-_No, no todos. Yo sólo me he salvado de ser devorado gracias a que Nezumi estaba siempre cerca._

Para el joven peliblanco era un hecho, de que si tuvieran más tiempo –Nezumi– cómo lo habían apodado todos, seguramente llegaría a ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Destacaba en todo y valía como por cien soldados promedio.

-Nezumi…

-Olvídalo, ya sé que me dirás y no lo voy a hacer… –interrumpe en tono serio, pero luego suspira relajando los hombros –…tú llevas la bitácora, no la sueltes ni dejes de anotar ni por un segundo.

-No lo haré.

-Sion.

-¿Sí?

-Te odio.

-… ¿eh?

-Si me hubieras hecho caso, en este momento estarías dentro de las murallas, trazando planes, inventando cualquier cosa, pero ahora estas aquí atrapado como rata al igual que todos nosotros. Tú pudiste haber vivido y ser muy útil con esa inteligencia anormal que tienes.

-Y tú también. Podías haber elegido unirte a la _Policía Militar_ y aún así estas aquí. Así que supongo que también te odio.

-Je… –de pronto una sonrisa divertida y un poco ácida se le forma al joven pelinegro.

-Nezumi…no quiero que esas sean mis últimas palabras antes de salir a combatir –susurra triste.

-Idiota, mocoso, Majestad consentido, niño llorón…

Y de unas cuantas zancadas llega frente a su compañero, con algo de rudeza le coloca la mano derecha atrás de la cabeza jalándolo y le planta un beso apasionado sin importarle quien los mire. Eso ya no importaba ahora.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Hace apenas dos días perdieron a una de las mejores graduadas y a su vez la amiga invaluable de Sion, cuando esta trató de darles tiempo al grupo y llegar a donde se encontraban ahora.

-**Te amo, Sion.**

Le había dicho ese mismo día por la mañana antes de comenzar a cabalgar de nuevo. Y su revelación se había escuchado como una despedida. Todos estaban al borde de la histeria, pero en ese momento Sion no supo porqué, con palabras tan hermosas y dulces, le temblaron las piernas y le dolieron tanto.

Ese mismo día por la noche, Safu se había ido.

-Nezumi, sobrevive, tú eres la única persona que no soportaría perder.

-Cállate, Sion. Si tú también vas a comenzar a despedirte entonces puedes ir omitiendo eso. Voy…todos vamos a salir de esta.

Mentira. Ni el mismo se lo creía. Habían muchos titanes _anormales_ haya afuera pisándoles los talones.

-_¡Maldición! ¡Y pensar que no estamos tan lejos del Muro María!_ –piensa apretando los puños el pelinegro.

-Oye, Sion ¿Lo sabías?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sobre la posible _nueva maravilla_ que comienza a hacer eco dentro de las tres murallas. Al parecer surgió un genio del combate.

-Sí, lo escuche…me parece que le llamaban: Rivaille…pero todavía es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Además, yo creo que tú ocuparás ese título, Nezumi.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio lo crees? –había preguntado con aires de grandeza exagerados que hicieron reír brevemente al peliblanco.

-Claro, eres genial, Nezumi –y en ese momento se sonrojó, por ser tan directo y por su corto vocabulario –Nezumi ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Aquí? ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Podrías cantar algo? Lo que sea esta bien.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?...no, no lo haré. Se escucha como una última petición.

-Por favor… -comenzaba a hacérsele un nudo en la garganta y sus palabras habían salido muy lastimeras.

Ha veces Nezumi odiaba sentirse diminuto como si estuviera en la palma de Sion, porque al final siempre terminaba cumpliendo sus caprichos.

Y entonces una canción que hablaba sobre el viento y con la envidiada voz de Nezumi que parecía llevarse las almas, todo el destruido lugar se lleno de su voz, todos escucharon y cerraron los ojos apretando los puños, reuniendo valor. Pero para el único que cantaba Nezumi era para Sion.

Secretamente Nezumi esperaba –que si t_enían_ que morir– que él muriera primero. No deseaba ver a Sion morir, siendo devorado, ver su sangre…no…no podría soportar eso. El jovencito pelinegro, pensaba a sabiendas que era ridículo, que si pudiera intercambiar su voz, aunque fuese por sólo un gramo más de habilidad o de fuerza, lo haría. Por supuesto también había leído en los ojos de Sion, que el propio peliblanco deseaba morir primero, para no verlo morir a él. Tan egoísta, tan niño, tan desesperante hasta el último momento.

Y salieron. Montaron sus caballos y arrancaron con toda potencia.

Uno, cinco, diez minutos y el primer Titán estaba sobre de ellos, y para colmo, uno _anormal _de estúpida cara, vientre enorme y súper fuerte. Así los gritos comenzaron.

_-Si Nezumi pudiera sobrevivir, se convertiría en un héroe para la humanidad._

Pensaba el peliblanco viendo pelear a sus compañeros, mientras él se ocupaba de crear distracción de los mismos Titanes que trataban de devorarlos.

Unos kilómetros más, tan sólo unos pocos más y estarían frente al Muro María, entonces seguro los soldados vigías de guardia los verían en apuros y enviarían ayuda de inmediato. El tiempo era vital para ellos pero, aunque sólo se salvara uno de ellos, valdría la pena.

-¡No dejes de anotar!

Había gritado alguien en el campo de batalla, Sion no distinguió la voz pero acató la orden, frente a ellos había aparecido un Titán de quince metros que parecía más listo que todos, y con rasgos erráticos el jovencito describía cada apreciación y comportamiento de ése _anormal._

En pocos momentos tuvo también que sacar sus armas y dejar su libreta, ya habían muerto seis y todavía faltaban tres kilómetros para llegar al Muro.

La sangre y los gritos llenaron también sus sentidos, igual que a todos los demás, gritó con coraje sintiendo la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, cortó y mutiló cuando pudo, se bañó en sangre una y otra vez.

Pero aprendió del dolor hasta ese momento cuando el _anormal_ con más inteligencia tuvo a Nezumi en su enorme mano. Lo veía, ese bastardo lo veía con curiosidad y ya que el pelinegro se resistía le apretó las piernas.

Sion gritó. De ira y dolor.

Usó lo mejor que pudo su equipo 3D, esquivo a otros dos titanes de menor tamaño, no estaba muy lejos, pero de igual forma no bastó.

Y gritó con cada fibra de su cuerpo, casi cayendo en la locura, el nombre de Nezumi, ése mismo nombre que a casi nadie le había dado el permiso para pronunciar. Pero a él sí, y lo gritó…y gritó…y gritó…

_**Soy el soldado Sion de la… Tropa de Reconocimiento no. 6…**_

_**Casi todos hemos caído ya…**_

_**Estamos a tres kilómetros del Muro María…**_

_**Un titán parece tener un grado de…**_

… _**inteligencia más elevado que los otros…**_

…_**su mirada parece examinarnos…**_

_**Voy a morir…**_

_**Ya sólo quedan tres contando conmigo…**_

_**El titán súper fuerte me ha visto…**_

_**Estira la mano hacía mí…**_

FIN


End file.
